


maybe i’m just the horizon you run to

by capanon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capanon/pseuds/capanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's relationships tended to burn too hot and smoke out too fast, with Steve being the sole exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i’m just the horizon you run to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/gifts).



> Title from Tori Amos' song "here in my head". Thanks to A for the quick beta work!

Steve had a job that week. He was sorting in the post office for a decent wage, though the long hours meant he didn't have time to spend that money, and the days spent sitting nonstop on a stool meant he spent all his freetime curled up in bed with a hot water bottle at his back. It kept him busy.

Possibly, that was why he missed the signs.

Bucky was stepping out with Joanna, a girl he'd met during one of the rare Sundays Catholic guilt drove him back to church. They'd made it a whole three months, unheard of in the time Steve and Bucky had lived together. It made Steve nervous enough to wonder if she'd be it.

But at the end of the work week, Steve trudged home and found Bucky smoking on their doorstep, shirt unbuttoned at the neck and hands still covered in grease from the docks. It was six on a Friday evening.

"Staying in tonight?" 

Bucky dropped his stoagie and ground it out with the heel of his boot. "Jo said I wasn't committed enough." That was a yes.

Steve raised the grocery bag he'd dragged three blocks. "Come on, I'll warm this up. I finally got to spend some cash."

At that, Bucky cracked a grin. "About time! Tell me you grabbed a bottle!"

"Or two," Steve said, "come on, get inside, this is heavier than it looks!"

Bucky followed him to the kitchen, collapsing into one of the rickety wooden chairs they'd found at the junkyard. It creaked ominously when he rocked it back on two legs. "She said I didn't pay her enough attention."

Steve handed him a glass wordlessly, sliding the bottle of rotgut across the table toward him before grabbing the bread and meat out of the paper bag. Bucky took a pull straight from the bottle, then poured a generous glassful.

"Guess she was high maintenaince." Steve figured she had to be, considering Bucky spent every free moment with her for three months. "You're better off."

"Maybe." 

Wonderful, Steve thought, one drink and he's already morose.

It fit the pattern - and there was, definitely, a pattern. Bucky's relationships tended to burn too hot and smoke out too fast, with Steve being the sole exception. 

Bucky would ditch a girl or get ditched, get drunk in their tiny kitchen talking what-ifs, and then--

"Stevie," Bucky grabbed his hand. Dinner was long done, the bottle nearly empty. He rubbed the back of Steve's hand with his thumb. "You're the only one who gets me, pal."

"You should go into showbusiness." Steve rolled his eyes. He didn't play along with Bucky's theatrics anymore, hadn't since they were kids. He liked to think Bucky appreciated that about him.

"You're hurting me, Stevie," Bucky thumped his chest, "right here." His hand tightened on Steve's.

"Sorry, Buck."

"You gonna comfort me?"

"In your time of need?" Steve grabbed his glass, tossing the last of his drink back in one gulp. "What are friends for?"

And he meant it. Steve would do anything for Bucky. And if it meant getting down on his knees and sucking him off? Well, Steve sure as hell wasn't complaining.

He was intimately familiar with Bucky's cock after all the time they'd been together. They stumbled into bed more often than not when Bucky was between girls, and Steve had long since memorized the taste of it, the weight of it on his tongue. 

"Fuck, Stevie, you're too good--" Bucky's hands were in Steve's hair, pulling tight, his hips jerking. Steve had to hold him in place so he didn't choke on Bucky's cock. 

"Lotsa practice," he pulled off to say, licking a stripe up the sensitive underside. 

"Gonna let me fuck you, right?" Bucky's grip loosened, fingers carding through Steve's hair.

"I wish. We're out of stuff." They didn't have any vaseline, which was a pity. Steve would have to get some tomorrow. Bucky suggested using his pomade last time which was a horrific experience, to say the least.

"Fuck me, then," Bucky insisted. "Spit's enough--"

It wasn't, and Steve had no intention of chaffing his dick again for Bucky's sake. He backed off and leaned up, kissing Bucky softly. "Tomorrow," he said. "I want you to come in my mouth--"

Bucky swallowed the words with a groan. Steve knew how to press his buttons, had a lifetime of experience. 

If they'd had less to drink, Steve could have prolonged it, but in the haze of too-much-drink, everything felt rushed. Steve sucked him off sloppily, rutting against Bucky's leg until they were both shaking, Bucky's hands in his hair as he chanted Steve's name.

"Tomorrow," Steve said as his heartbeat began to slow.

Bucky flailed a hand at him and grunted, loose-limbed and relaxed. He'd already forgotten about the interruption in whatever they had, her name just another to mention in passing. Steve knew it wouldn't last forever, had resigned himself to the fact that Bucky would never be completely his, but the time in between was a comfort that would always belong to him.


End file.
